battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Road Rage
Operation Road Rage is a map featured in Battlefield 2: Armored Fury. It features a Middle Eastern Coalition surprise attack on an interchange on the United States East Coast where the United States Marine Corps must hold the area or risk losing the multiple military bases in the region. Description "The MEC forces have made landfall on the Eastern Coast of the United States and are preparing to push inland. Caught by surprise, the US Marines are deploying nearby, hastily preparing a base of operations to stop the MEC advance. The key objective for both armies is a highway junction in the middle of the battlefield that grants access to nearly every key military target in the area. Whoever controls this overpass controls most of the Eastern Seaboard!" Conquest Equipment Bases (16 Player Variant) Ocean Front Hill Crest The Hill Crest flag the southern most flag besides the Shopping Mall. It is mostly a suburban area. All of the houses cannot be accessed, however the majority of the place is open. The flag is situated on top a roof in the southeast. The capture radius is fifteen meters around the flag, a ladder is situated behind the house itself. An LMG emplacement is located on top of the rooftop with the flag granting a minor advantage to anyone coming from the Junction Park flag and an AT emplacement is located next to the flag against a few rocks. A LMG, buggy and MBT spawn here. Junction Park The Junction Park is the flag in the middle of the three non-capturable flag, its open and rather has some few hills, sniping can prove a great advantage to the defending team, It spawns two buggies (one near the shed near the flag and the other near a small hill), a LMG emplacement near a small pond and a tow missile near the second buggy spawn. Overpass The Overpass flag is the farthest northern position of the map, as the name suggest its an overpass with open ground, lots of cover and many places to hide, the abandoned/destroyed cars can be used as cover or to be used to ambushed. The main feature of the map is the overpass that provides a rather vantage point, the top of overpass can be used as a sniping point, there are two LMG emplacement pointing north and south, two ladders are located that can be used to access the top without going around AT troops and snipers can be used to great extent against infantry and vehicles, the roads leading towards the top are narrow so placing a few AT mines can be undermine them. Shopping Mall Bases (32/64 Player Variants) Farm House The USMC starting base, Mostly situated on a small hill the base is, as the name states a Farm House, mostly open and has small fenced off area, the two buildings can't be accessed. A second spawn point is located across the highway. It spawns the A-10 Thunderbolts in hangars at the small makeshift airfield. On 32 players, the base spawns one M1A2 Abrams, two DPVs, two MD-530s and one A-10 Thunderbolt. On 64 players, the base spawns one M1A2 Abrams, one M6 Linebacker, one MD-530, two A-10 thunderbolts and three DPVs. Gas Station Junk Yard Overpass The only neutral base. Same layout as 16, three buggies spawn here (two on the top of the bridge and one below it) and two anti-air missile emplacements (spawn below the bridge) on 32 players. Shopping Mall The Shopping mall is the furthest point for the MEC team, as the name says its situated at a small mall strip, multiple of vehicles can be used for cover, while the many buildings have ladders that make them accessible and can be used for either Anti-tank duty or sniping from afar, a T-90 is located beside the flag next to an IGLA sight. With a TOW sight on the other side of the parking lot. Truck Stop The Truck Station is one of the two bases that the MEC control, situated as in between the Southern Oil Field and Shopping Mall, it contains most of the MECs starting vehicles when compared to most of the bases (with the exception of the MEC base that contains all of the air assets). Cover is abundant when compared to some bases. The trucks (blue colored ones are non-drivable), the gas station (plus the roof) are in the capture radius, an IGLA sight is also located on the roof, two main battle tanks and buggies are located alongside a Mobile AA gun at the start of the map. Southern Oil Depot The MEC starting base, Mostly situated in an oil refinery. The area is mostly open and has one bridge that can be accessible. The Oil Storages have stairways that can be climbed, also the Artillery is located on a hill in front of them, visible from across the river. A second spawn point is located across the highway. It spawns the Su-39s in hangars at the small airfield. On 32 players, the base spawns one T-90, two buggies, two Eurocopter EC635 and one Su-39. On 64 players, the base spawns one T-90, one 2K22 Tunguska, one Eurocopter EC635, two Su-39 and three DPVs. Gallery oproadrage64.png|64 player variant. oproadrage32.png|32 player variant. oproadrage16.png|16 player variant. OR16sp.jpg|16-player singleplayer variant Trivia *On the bridge, there is a billboard advertising an electronic watch, titled "Watch For The Future", the time shown is 21:42, an obvious reference to the then upcoming Battlefield 2142. *The map was seen in the release trailer of Battlefield Play4Free but was never added to the game.http://battlefield.play4free.com/en/forum/archive/index.php/thread-26013.html References Category:Maps of Battlefield 2 Category:Maps of Battlefield 2: Armored Fury